


Waiting For the Bus in the Rain

by SasseriaDavies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasseriaDavies/pseuds/SasseriaDavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man next to him was hugging himself and shivering slightly.</p><p>Ryan sighed loudly, striding over to the man and holding his umbrella over them both, eyes locked on the end of the road for the bus. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>or 'you forgot your umbrella so we can share mine while we're waiting for the bus' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Bus in the Rain

Rain wasn't a prominent weather problem in Austin, because it didn't happen all that often. However, when it rained, it poured.

Ryan, who had seen the weather report while getting ready to leave the house, had grabbed his umbrella on the way out and shoved it in his bag, liking to be prepared and hating being soaked. He checked his watch while he was walking and prayed the bus wouldn't be late, because the idea of waiting to get to work was annoying the hell out of him. Usually he would just drive to work, but after some woman had rammed his damn car, it was in the shop currently being repaired - and he lived rather out of the way, so walking was out of the question. Ryan knew he'd also feel guilty for making one of his friends drive out of their way to pick him up, so he didn't ask and just headed for the bus stop with his head down.

As always happens when you're hoping for a clear sky, the heavens opened just as Ryan reached his bus stop, releasing a hard downpour from the black clouds. Scrambling for the umbrella in his bag, he had it up and over his head in a matter of seconds, saving him from serious wetness. After shaking his now slightly wavier hair, he turned his head from looking out for a bus to the angry grumblings to his left.

A man of about twenty five was dressed in a black jacket and green t-shirt, with skinny jeans and sneakers, frowning and continually shaking his head to try and flick away the hair being plastered to his forehead by the rain. Ryan thought it was actually kind of funny, especially because he himself was dry. But when the man starting sniffing and and repeatedly wiping his large nose with his sleeve, Ryan's amusement decreased rapidly. After five minutes of waiting for the damned bus Ryan was pretty sure was never coming, the younger man next to him was hugging himself and shivering slightly.

For Ryan, this was the last straw, and he sighed loudly, striding over to the man and holding his umbrella over them both, eyes locked on the end of the road for the bus.

“Thanks.” He looked down at the man, who was smiling slightly. “Moved here to get away from the bloody rain.” He joked, and Ryan immediately picked up on the accent. “You're from England?” He asked, and the man nodded. “Yeah, the name's Gavin. Gavin Free. Who are you?”

“Ryan Haywood. Pleasure.” He replied, shuffling a little closer to be out of the rain. “So, Gavin. What brings you to Austin?”

“A new job- well, transferal. First day today, actually. It's gonna be bloody top. I can tell.” Gavin grinned now, and Ryan couldn't help but smile with him because damn that smile was infectious. “Top?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What king of adjective is that?” Gavin coloured slightly. “It's like great, awesome, brill. Top! Tippy toppers!”

“Are you drunk for your first day at your new job, Gavin Free?”

“It's a real word, Ryan!”

“I'm sure it is.” Ryan laughed as Gavin made noises of protest, before shaking his sopping hair in Ryan's direction. “Excuse me, I can take my umbrella and stand over there.” He pointed behind him and Gavin immediately relented, pouting.

“Where are you going then?”

“To work, as well. Normally I'd drive, but my car is in the shop.” Ryan explained, rather relieved when Gavin actually looked interested. “Ah, cool. So you drive? I would learn, but you daft Americans do it wrong!” Ryan scoffed and turned to face him. “I think you'll find that about three quarters of the world's countries drive on the right, Gavin.”

“Well, three quarters of the world are wrong then, aren't they?”

“Oh my God. You are a very stubborn person, aren't you?” Ryan rolled his eyes and after a proud nod from Gavin, the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Ryan peered over at Gavin inconspicuously, observing him. Obviously the man must be freaking amazing at his job (because why else would someone hire a man from a different country?) but he seemed kind of clumsy, or playful, were probably the best words to use. Ryan thought he'd find it irritating, but in fact, it was quite endearing on Gavin. His eyes flitted down the younger man's lanky frame, then back to his face, appreciating the tanned skin and bright eyes. Subtracting the abnormally large nose and the shaggy wet hair, (although even they actually suited him pretty well) Gavin was pretty attractive. Ryan scratched absentmindedly at his stubble, thoughts wandering to the man laughing at a joke over dinner, leaning on his hand and giving a suggestive wink, licking his lips and moving in for a-

“Is there something on my face?” Ryan blinked, realising he'd spaced out while staring, probably rather creepily, at Gavin. “Other than that massive nose, nothing I can see.” He laughed when Gavin pushed against his chest.

“Not funny, Ryan!”

“Sorry, darlin'.” Almost as soon as the word had slipped out of his mouth Ryan cringed. Having just visited his parents down in Georgia, the twang he'd grown up having had slipped back into his speech in various places. Though, he reasoned to himself, it was absolutely worth it when he heard Gavin giggle at the word. “Darling? Already giving me pet names, Rye-bread?” He teased, the giggling turning into a laugh when Ryan rolled his eyes and playfully nudged him in the shoulder. Before he could reply, his peripheral vision made him dart to the curb and put his arm out, smiling when Gavin squealed and shot back under the umbrella. “Bus.” Ryan said, a little sheepishly.

“I figured.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, where are you heading now?” Ryan inquired, as they stepped off the bus. “Maybe I could walk you to work. Seeing as you got off at my stop, it can't be too far from my route." As it turns out, it was exactly on Ryan's route.

“Roosterteeth Offices, if you know where that is.”

“How strange.”

“What's strange?” Gavin tilted his head slightly.

“Well, I'm an animator at Roosterteeth.” He explained, watching with amusement when Gavin gasped and beamed. “That's top, Ry! We can totally hang out and go for bevs together!”

“Another weird word. I'm guessing it means alcohol, and actually I don't drink. But I'm sure I could find the time to 'hang out' with you, Gav.”

Ryan turned to the direction of the office, chatting to Gavin amicably for their entire walk, and they even arranged to meet after work to catch the bus home together. After exchanging numbers, he asked Gavin if he knew his way around. Unfortunately, he did, so Ryan simply nodded and lifted a hand in a wave, heading off to his own computer in a different part of the company. It had barely been five minutes before Ryan tapped on Gavin's number thoughtfully.

Maybe he should invite him to lunch...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Was it great? Was it awful? Did it float the freewood boat? Tell me, I love feedback! :)


End file.
